Daughter of the Sky
by Fireball81462
Summary: Ciela Gokudera watches as her entire family was slaughtered in front of her eyes. Moments before her own death, her uncle Reborn saves her and gives the 15-year-old her first mission: to travel back in time and prevent the rise of the Millefiore Familia. On her own for the first time, she must gain the trust of the Vongola Familia from 20 years in the past.


**A/N: **This is my first story, and I wrote this randomly when I was bored during class. Let me know what you think and if I should continue it! Sorry for OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way possible, but I wish I did T_T

Ciela:

"Wow, I can't believe that I'm actually here," Ciela said to herself. She was standing in front of Namimori Middle School, letting her eyes roam over the campus.

It was a plain building, with faded white walls and large windows that showed the muted scenes of students talking and laughing inside their classrooms. The walkway leading up to the large double doors was lined with flat stones that were slightly cracked with age. She could see trees peeking out on either side of the school, swaying gently even though she felt no wind.

She took notice of the smaller details and began to get lost in her thoughts. There was no graffiti in sight, and there was no trash littering the ground. The students, at least the ones that she'd seen, had been wearing their uniforms correctly. The girls' skirts were an appropriate length, shirts were tucked in, and even the ties were tied neatly and tucked into the collars of their winter sweaters.

_I shouldn't have expected any less. I mean, they have a demon for a prefect._She thought.

As if on cue, she saw him out of the corner of her eye. She turned as a reflex, and immediately felt the need to burst into tears. He was walking purposefully towards the school gate in his normal uniform: a white dress shirt tucked into black pants with a black jacket hanging loosely on his shoulders. A red armband was pinned to his left jacket sleeve reading _"Namimori Disciplinary Committee"_. Ciela could only see his back, but she knew that he was keeping an impassive expression on his face, glaring at anyone that got too close.

He only turned towards her when he stopped to lean on the edge of the gate. His steel gray eyes lazily moved from student to student, silently enforcing every rule he had created for his beloved school.

She didn't know how to feel now that she could see him directly. Happy that she was able to see him again after years on her own? Guilty that she had completely forgotten her purpose and resolve for being there? Upset that _this_Hibari Kyoya was only a living memory of the one she had known?

_That's right,_ she reminded herself harshly. She forced herself to think back to a sunny day over two years ago; a day too bright for the events that had taken place. The day that the infamous cloud guardian had died in her arms.

Her mind snapped back to reality when his sharp gaze met hers. Years of mental and physical training helped her keep a straight face, showing no more emotion than he was. They stayed that way for what seemed like a long time; Ciela using every ounce of her willpower to keep her face blank and Hibari slowly increasing the intensity of his glare in challenge. When anger flashed across his eyes her façade crumbled. Her eyes softened and the corners of her lips tilted downward.

Before she could stop herself, she let out the breath that she didn't know she'd been holding and whispered, "Kyou-kun…"

Hibari:

Hibari Kyoya was leaning on the school gate, watching the students arrive with a bored expression on his face. The few minutes before school began was the only time when he would allow crowding. If anybody remained after the final bell for class, he would bite them to death.

Among the noisy students that tested his patience, one herbivore caught his attention. She was small, with a rounded face that made her seem like an elementary student. Although it was probably the smallest size available, the sweater of her uniform was too big on her. The collar was almost falling off of one of her shoulders, the bottom rested at her mid-thigh, and the sleeves nearly covered her fingers. Her long silver hair fell down to her hip and spiked out randomly. She had a small nose and large green eyes. Hibari was immediately reminded of another weak herbivore: Sawada Tsunayoshi. He looked closer at face and saw that she was nearly identical to the brunette, but her features seemed a bit sharper somehow.

What had interested him wasn't her appearance, but the fact that she was openly staring at him. Her expression mirrored his own, completely void of emotion. He glared back at her, but she didn't move, avert her eyes, or even seem to notice.

_A challenge?_He thought, a bit amused. He increased the deadly aura that surrounded him. Most people, Namimori students or not, would either be running or cowering at his feet. Once again, she did not move. All of his amusement gone, he let his anger fuel his aura.

Like a dam breaking, emotion flooded into the small girl's eyes and flickered across her face: grief, sadness, guilt, relief, regret. Hibari dropped his glare but did not look away.

She let out a shaky breath and whispered, "Kyou-kun…"

With the usual noise of the other students, he almost missed her words. Almost. Hot anger burned in his veins. He would not allow this weak-looking herbivore to call him in such a familiar manner. Gripping the handles of his tonfas, he stepped forward and—

***DING DING DING***

The school bell startled them both, though Hibari showed no signs of it. The girl let out a small squeak and ran for the school doors, her nearly-empty school bag bouncing on her hip with every step. Hibari lowered his arms and stared after her until she disappeared inside, never once looking back. The moment the door closed behind her, he realized that he had never seen her on campus before.

_A new student?_He thought, smirking. _It will be easy to find her then. _

A disgusting voice disrupted his thoughts. "Well, well. Hey there, _Kyou-kun_. It seems you got yourself a little girlfriend." Hibari whirled around to glare at the new annoyance. He was met with a tall thug with yellow teeth and pale blonde hair. His school uniform was sloppy and stained. A wide perverted grin was on his face.

"She's pretty cute. You mind sharing?" he said suggestively, leaning in slightly and raising an eyebrow.

"I…" Hibari began. His head was lowered a bit so that his eyes were covered by his bangs. Now, he snapped his head up, glaring daggers at the perverted thug. "…will bite you to death," he growled.

Screams were heard throughout the school, but they were ignored out of fear of the already fuming prefect.

No more than 10 minutes later, Hibari was in the reception room with a thin file folder open on his desk.

"Ciela," he said to an empty room. With a frown, he leaned forward and read through the paper again.

_No last name?_

Ciela:

Ciela stood outside of the door to what was supposed to be her new classroom. The teacher had asked her to wait outside while he tried to get the class's attention so that she could introduce herself. It wasn't like she minded the extra time to think. She had grown up with a home tutor, so this was her first time anywhere _near_a public school. She didn't know how to act or who to talk to. She wouldn't know anyone, and she didn't know how well she would be able to make friends—

"How dare you speak to Juudaime like that!" a voice yelled from somewhere inside the classroom.

"Maa maa~ calm down Gokudera-kun," a second voice said. It was a bit deeper than the first, but it sounded oddly calm.

"Shut up, baseball idiot! I'll blow you to bits!" the first voice yelled again.

"N-no! Gokudera-kun, p-please put those away! We're in school!" a third voice squeaked. It was abnormally high, but it was definitely a male's voice, and he sounded panicked.

_Juudaime…Gokudera…Baseball idiot..Out of every class, I had to be in__**theirs,**_she thought.

The teacher poked his head out the door and invited her in. He looked paler than when she had first met him, but he looked unhurt. She inwardly sighed in relief. As he slowly walked in, she looked from face to face, searching for the three people that she wanted to see. She found them seated together in the back of the room, forming an 'L' shape around the seat in the back-right corner.

Her eyes suddenly met with Gokudera's and her breath hitched. He stared at her for a moment before his eyebrows furrowed and he turned to the petite brunette on his right. The teacher cleared his throat, drawing her attention away from the silver-haired Italian. He gestured to the class and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh! Yes." She blushed slightly and turned to face the class again. "My name is Ciela and I just moved here from Italy. Please take care of me." She bowed and gave a small smile.

"Wait, what's your lat name, Ciela-san?" a girl with short chestnut hair asked.

"I-I don't have one," she lied. "I don't know who my parents are so I was never given a last name." She smiled awkwardly and clasped her hands behind her back. The look of surprise and sadness made Ciela's heart clench with guilt. She hated lying to people.

"Alright then, Ciela-san, there's an empty desk over there," he said, pointing to the back-right corner of the room. She gulped and hesitantly walked over to her seat. The moment she sat down, the raven-haired boy on her right smiled at her and waved.

"Hey! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Just call me Yamamoto," he greeted with a huge smile.

The brunette in front of her shifted in his seat and turned to look at her. "H-hello, Ciela-san. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna," he said quietly.

"Or Dame-Tsuna," a boy said from a couple seats away. The people around him struggled to hide their laughs. Tsuna blushed and looked down, obviously embarrassed at the nickname.

Ciela sent an angry frown towards the boy and then looked back at Tsuna with a small smile. "It's nice to meet you, Tsuna-kun. I hope we can be friends."

He looked up at her with a faint blush and wide eyes. "Y-yes!"

She smiled wider and looked at the boy beside her. "You too, Yamamoto-kun."

Another cheery grin from him. "Of course."

She shot a quick glance at Gokudera. He wasn't facing them, but he was obviously listening to their conversation. Her original plan was to talk to Tsuna first and hope that his Hyper Intuition wouldn't label her as a threat, but her own instincts were telling her to talk to Gokudera as soon as possible.

"Ciela-san?" the teacher called.

"Yes?"

"We're about to start a period of self-study. If you would like, I could have somebody show you around the school."

_Perfect._

"If he wouldn't mind, I would like Gokudera-kun to show me around," she said, surprising everyone.

"Che. No way," he growled. He didn't even bother to look at her.

"_Are you sure? A student suddenly transfers into your class from Italy in the middle of the semester, and you don't even give them a second glance? I would've thought that you'd at least be suspicious,"_she said while walking to the front of the classroom.

"Eh?" Tsuna whispered. "Was that Italian?"

Gokudera sent a glare at her through narrowed eyes, silently got up from his desk, and strode up to the front. Stopping only for a moment to look down at her, he threw the door open and disappeared into the hallway. With a small smile on her face, she quickly walked after him. The entire class was left staring at the door in shock, except Yamamoto, who quietly laughed to himself before leaning down onto the desk and falling asleep.

Gokudera led her straight to the back of the school and into a small courtyard. He stopped suddenly and spun around. There was a lit cigarette in his mouth and small sticks of dynamite between each of his fingers.

"You have 30 seconds to start explaining who you are and why you're here," he growled.

"Please put your weapons away. I don't want to fight," Ciela said calmly. He hesitantly lowered his arms to his sides, but he still gripped the dynamite tightly in both of his hands. She sighed. "I am an ally of the Vongola from 20 years in the future."

"You expect me to believe that? It's not possible!" he interrupted.

"It's basically the same principle of the 10-year bazooka. Giannini upgraded it so that it would send a person to any year. I don't exist in this time yet, so I pretty much just jumped into this era.

"How long are you here?"

"There isn't a time limit to my stay here. I have something with me to send me back when I complete my mission."

"You're mission?" he questioned, slightly raising his hands again.

"I can't say anything about that until I talk to Reborn."

"How can you expect me to trust you with so little information?" His hands were back in their defensive position, ready to attack at any moment.

She dropped her head so that her bangs covered most of her face. Her voice shook, but grew stronger as she went on. "I knew you…All of you. Yamamoto, Tsuna, Hibari, Lambo, Mukuro, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Futa, the Shimon family…Everybody." She paused and tried to think of what to say next.

Gokudera beat her to it. "Why are you talking about us in the past tense?" he asked quietly. He had been looking at her in confusion, but now he was staring over her head, eyes wide with understanding.

She didn't answer him. No matter how many times she reminded herself of it, saying it to his face seemed nearly impossible.

Once again, Gokudera's voice pierced the heavy silence. "In your time…am I dead?" The calmness in his voice surprised even himself.

"You all are." Her usually sweet voice was cold. "The Vongola was completely crushed by the Millefiore family."


End file.
